Crusade
by EmzieRose00
Summary: A young girl named Emilee, finds herself in a long and hard journey called life. Emilee Stark is the sister of Tony Stark and the daughter of Howard and Maria stark. What is it like for her to be kidnapped with Tony, watching him build the Iron Man suit and just surviving the Avengers. What happens when something completely life changing for Tony happens and how will he handle it?
1. copyright

I do not own Marvel or anything to do with the start of this book ( I have used the script of Iron man 1 and the Avengers script.) However I do own the Character of 'Emilee' and most of the story coming up after the Avengers section. Copying or plagiarising that part of the story or anything before that, that I own, will lead to consequences. If you would like to use my story, use my character, or create a similar story using the same story line, please ask and I may let you. This you for reading... ©©©©© *copyrighted by Emilee Rose Arthur*

This story is also on and


	2. The beginning of the end

3rd person

The day my life turned around for the worst, was the day that my parent died, leaving me with only one family member,my older brother Anthony. Although I love him very much, the ache in my heart from losing my parents will forever stay with me along with Tony. Together we mourne for the missing people from our lives and together, we will stay with each other.

Anthony Stark, an American Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and engineer. Known as the owner of Stark industries. Also know as the older brother of Emilee Stark, the little girl that lost her parents. Yes, Tony ( or as I call him, Ant ) is my older brother. When my parents passed away, he adopted me and took me in. I'm 11 years old and I'm homeschooled. I'm a genius like my brother, I was offered an opportunity to leave school last year, but i wanted to stay in school for a bit longer although this year is my last year. Tony likes to call me Emmy but I make everyone else call me Emilee.

Today Tony and I are leaving to go to Afghanistan for a weapon demonstration. I don't really care for the weapons we make, I mean if we could get rid of them, I would. Pepper is rushing around me at the moment, making sure I have everything. She's like my older sister and I love her like one too. When Pepper was sure I had everything, Tony picked me up and walked towards the jet. A private jet mind you... I'm small enough to be picked up. I'm 5'4 and compared to Tony I'm a midget. He loves to pick me up and although I don't mind it, it's pretty annoying. Were on the jet and we take off, sitting through a long journey to Afghanistan. I listen into Uncle Rhody and Ant's conversation.

"What you reading, Platypus?" Tony asks Rhodey.

"Nothing."

"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad."

"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"

"I said I was sorry".

A flight attendant interrupts them.

"Good morning, Mr Stark."she says

"Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he..."

"I'm just indifferent right now."

"Hot towel? "The flight attendant asks.

"You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me."

"I respect you."

"I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed, let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"

I giggle at that.

"Hey! Heat up the sake, will you? Also bring the little one some juice of something. " (He says to the attendant) "Thanks for reminding me."

"No, I'm not talking... We're not drinking. We're working right now."

"You can't have sashimi without sake."

"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible. You have a child on board. Do us a favour and leave it."

"I am not a child!" I exclaim. But of course they ignore me...

"It's would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap." Tony laughs.

"Hot sake? " The flight attendant asks.

"Yes, two, please. And some juice for Emmy."

"No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any."

I laugh at how my brother finally gets some alcohol into Rhodes and I sit back, watching a movie. Tony stumbles over to the music player and turns it on. I roll my eyes and continue watching my Doctor Who marathon. Later, The flight attendants are dancing, music is blasting and Tony is talking with Rhodey...

"That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognise? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!"

"Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out..."

"No, no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are."

"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here! "Tony exclaims while watching the girls. Eww...

"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!"

And I stop listening and go to sleep...

( In Afghanistan ...)

I wake up when I feel myself being lifted up. I feel the rough hands of Rhodey and figure out he's carrying me. I open my eyes and study the area around me.

"This is it?" I say to Rhodey as we walk towards an important looking man.

"Yeah, this is the general. You don't have to say anything though. Tony will do the demonstration and we'll go straight to the place were staying at, ok?"

"Sure Uncle Rhodes." We walk over to Tony and the General.

"General." He says formally.

"Welcome, Mr Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation." The General says back to him.

"Thanks."

"Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary Repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far." My brother starts his speech.

"Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves.

For your consideration, the Jericho."

Rhodey covers my ears when the weapon is launched and makes hundreds of rocks fall off a big cliff. I wince and look over to my smiling brother knowing he's going to say something. He pulls out a drink from a esky.

"I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace!" He exclaims, throwing his hands up.

Rhodey and I walk over to the car while Tony talks to Obadiah.

"Alright, so you'll be in this car, withTony and 3 other soldiers. Listen to them and don't muck around" I nod my head.

"Hey, Tony." Rhodey calls

"I'm sorry, this is the ''fun-vee.'' The ''hum-drum-vee'' is back there."Tony smiles

"Nice job."

"See you back at base."

Tony puts me in his lap while the car takes off. It's an awkward silence until (of course) my brother breaks it.

"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial... This is crazy. What did I do?... I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff ... What, you're not allowed to talk? [Tony turns to the soldier next to him ]... Hey, Forrest!

" We can talk, sir." Forest replies.

"Oh, I see. So it's personal?"

"No, you intimidate them." The driver says.

"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologise, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first." I smack Tony's head and he looks at me as if to say 'what?'

"I'm an airman." The driver smiles

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure there... I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now... Is that weird? [everyone laughs]... Come on, it's okay, laugh. "

"Sir, I have a question to ask." The guy in the passenger seat asks (let's just call him Bob ;) )

"Yes, please"

"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" Bob asks.

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins.

Anything else? [Forrest raises his hand ] You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you and Emilee"

"Yes. It's very cool." I laugh at my brothers response and nod my head. I lean into my brother and he wraps his arm around my waist (non romantic way obviously)

"All right. I don't want to see this on your MySpace page and Please, no gang signs...No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."

"Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings. Just click it." Forest says to Bob and then I hear an explosion, watching the car in front of us fly up into the sky and land upside down next to us.

"Holy shit" I exclaim and Tony looks at me, almost scared and pulls me into a hug.

"What's going on?" He asks, obviously becoming quite afraid.

"Contact left!" The driver screams,

"What have we got!?" Tony once agin asks but is once again ignored.

"Jimmy, stay with the Starks!" Bob yells.

"Stay down!" Forest tells me and Tony.

"Yeah." Tony mumbles.

I start to cry and Tony wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a protective,warm hug. Bob jumps out of the car and I see blood splatter the window. I scream into Tony's shoulder and he pulls my chin towards him and makes me look into his eyes.

"You're going to be fine Emmy. We'll be fine."

"Son of a bitch!" Forrest leaves the car.

"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!"

"Stay here! " Forrest leaves the car and is shot in the head

"Whoa!" He puts my head in the crook of his neck and scrambles out of the car, protecting me with a bullet proof jacket he found at the back. As bullets and missiles fly around us and soldiers are shot and killed. Tony dives behind a rock to hide and tries to make a phone call, a small Stark Industries rocket lands next to us and explodes. We're both thrown into the air and I see Tony land a few feet next to me. I see him open his shirt to find blood slowly covering the body armor he was also wearing. I feel a pain in my chest and I see a piece of metal sticking out of me chest. The jacket had fallen off of me.

"Tony" I mumble but it seems like he heard me. He looks over to me and replies wide eyed:

"Emmy"

3rd Person

Tony and Emilee end up waking up, minutes between each other surrounded by armed kidnappers who are making a video of both of them, probably broadcasting live. Emilee doesn't understand the situation but Tony sees the guns and knows exactly what's happening. They're both tied to a chair, battered, confused and both of their chests is swathed in bandages. Beside Tony, a masked man is reading from a prepared speech in a foreign language that both of them don't understand. The next minute, Emilee has a bag over her head and is taken out of the room. The leader finishes and Tony is also taken into the same room and is forced to sleep, much like his little sister. He made a promise to himself. 'No matter what, I'll make sure we stay together.'


	3. In a cave with a friendly man

In a cave somewhere. Two beds sitting side by side are occupied by the famous billionaires Tony Stark and his little sister Emilee Stark. The world is mourning for the loss of them as the live video of the foreign man spreads through the internet and national news.

I wake up to a muddy brown roof. I sit up to see a wire running from under my blanket.I'm only in pants and a crop top. I look around and when I see my brother sitting next to me I try to wake up, although the wires are stopping me from doing so. I'm about to pull the wire out but then I hear a voice.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

I follow the wire to my chest where I see a metal contraption ( which I don't know how I missed before) I start to freak out and I start to shake my brother, whom also has the circle thing in his chest.

"What the hell did you do to us?"

**"What I did... What I did is to save both of your lives. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into both of your atrial septums. "**

The man holds out 2 jars.

"**Here, want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look. I've seen many wounds like them in my village. We call them the walking dead, because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."**

"What is this?" I ask, still scared and honestly a little creeped out...

**"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering both hearts."**The old man says.I notice a camera up in the corner of the room.

**"That's right. Smile. We met once, you know, at a technical conference in you wouldn't remember, you were very young but your brother might've remembered me..well probably."**

"I don't remember" I see my brother, awake and sitting up eying the device in both of our chests. He must've been awake the whole time.

"**No, you probably don't. lf I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."**

"Where are we?" Tony asks, picking up the car battery and sitting onto my bed, pulling me into his arms.

The man is about to answer but a door opens and the people from before start to walk in.

"**Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up."**

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" My brother asks.

"**Do you understand me? Do as I do."**

A man starts to talk, I think to Tony but he still eyes me cautiously. Tony doesn't understand the foreign language but the old man starts to translate.

"**He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America. He is honoured. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one'."**

"I refuse." Tony bravely states.

Tony is dragged away from me and I scream and start to run to him, but the man holds me back. His head is dunked under water and taken back up. This is repeated until a sack is put onto his head and is dragged out. The man takes my hand and we follow them out to a piece of land filled with STARK weapons. The terrorist guys speaks again.

"**He wants to know what you think."**

"I think you got a lot of my weapons." Tony replies snarkily.

"**He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho Missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free along with your sister."**

"No, he won't." I look at Tony horrified.

**"No, he won't."**

We're taken back to the cave, Tony taking my hand and the man in line with us, the terrorists surround us back and front. When were in the cave, we walk to the back and Tony and I sit down, cuddled into each other.

"**I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Both of your legacies. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark and his sister? Or are you going to do something about it?"**

"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

"Yeah, and then what's for them to find? Only our cold, dead bodies in the middle of the desert" I mumble and Tony squeezes my hand.

**"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it? Umm."**

Just then, people walk by with the STARK industry weapons in hand.

"lf this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools. And lastly, I want my sisters bed right next to me, where I can see her."

Everyone leaves minus the old man and Tony puts me on the bed, kisses my forehead and starts to work after telling me,

"We're going to be absolutely fine Emmy. Absolutely fine.."

After a while, Tony asks the man,

"How many languages do you speak?"

**"A lot. But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."**

"Who are these people?" I ask.

"**They are your loyal customers, Sir. They call themselves the Ten rings. You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process."**

"Ya ha" Tony carries on working alone for a while, taking parts out of the weapons "We don't need this" he tells himself and throws part of the weapon away and holds up a small item in a pair of pliers.

"**What is that?"**

"That's palladium, 0.15 grammes. We need at least 1 .6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?" He tells the man ( we really need to learn his name...)

GUARD ONE: What's he doing?

GUARD TWO Working.

Tony tells the man to bring a pot over.

"Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this."

**"Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're both still alive?"**

"What do I call you?" Tony asks.

"My name is Yinsen." Replies Yinsen ( finally ' the man' was getting old... )

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you." I tell him.

"Nice to meet you, too." Tony says.

Tony picks up 2 identical mechanisms .

**"That doesn't look like a Jericho Missile."**

"That's because it's 2 miniaturised arc reactors. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of both hearts."

"**But what could it generate?"**

"lf my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second." I think to myself as Tony turns and smiles.

"Correct Emmy."

"**That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."**

"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes. This is our ticket out of here." My brother States.

"**What is it?"**

Tony grabs the papers by my bum on the bed and motions me over to Yinsen.

"Flatten them out and look."

Yinsen and I lay out the papers and the blueprints for a suit appears. I grin while Yinsen looks impressed.

"**Impressive**" he states

"As always" I add on,

"C'mon little one" Yinsen lays me on the bed and fits the arc reactor to my chest. He slips it in and they both watch me. Well it's better than the battery and it IS pretty cool to have a freaking metal heart.

"This is AWESOME" I squeal. Tony rolls his eyes and swaps, putting me on the ground while I'm on the bed. Yinsen fits the reactor to his chest.

**"Good roll. Good roll."**

"You still haven't told me where you're from." Tony says to Yinsen. (Sick of saying 'said a Tony ' so bold is still Yinsen while normal is Tony. If Emilee speaks up, I'll just say her name.)

"**I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place**."

"Got a family?"

"**Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?"**

"Well other than Emilee... No."

"No? Other than Emilee? So you're a man who has everything and nothing."

A few days pass and the suit is starting to form. We have successfully built the leg but when Tony tries it on, a guard bursts in the room. He walks over to me and touches the arc reactor. Tony walks over to me and pushes me behind him. (Raza will be underlined.)

"The bow and arrow, once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. "

"It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn. "

The man turns to Tony and talks to him in a foreign language.

"Why have you failed me?"

"**We're working. Diligently."**

"I let you live. This is how you repay me?"

**"It's' very complex. He's trying very hard."**

"On his knees" The men put Yinsen on his knees.

"You think I'm a fool? I'll get the truth " he picks up a hot iron and walks towards Yinsen and Tony pushes my face into his chest (well Arc reactor)

"**We're both working."**

"Open your mouth."

"What does he want?" Tony asks the two men, talking in a weird language.

"You think I'm a fool?"

"What's going on?" I ask

"Tell me the truth."

**"He's building your Jericho."**

I can't see anything but I hear something slam into something else that's metal.

"Tell me the truth!"

**"He's building your Jericho!"**

"What do you want? A delivery date? I need him. Good assistant." Tony States quickly.

Something drops to the floor.

"You have 'til tomorrow, to assemble my missile."

After the man leaves, Tony and Yinsin continue to build the suit with the slight help of Me. We finally finish it and we put the whole suit on Tony. We got the plan straight

"**Okay? Can you move? Okay, say it again."**

"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, then 33 steps, turn right." Tony and I recode together.

Guards bang on the door calling out 'Yinsen! Yinsen! Stark! Stark!'

"Say something. Say something back to him." Tony freaks out.

**"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't..."**

"Then speak Hungarian." I speak to him quickly,

"**Okay. I know."**

"What do you know?"

Yinsen tries speaking Hungarian, the guards don't accept it and try to open the door, which I wired with explosives. As the door blows up, more guards rush to the cell.

"How'd that work?"

**"Oh, my goodness. It worked all right." Yinsen cries out happily.**

"That's what I do." I say cockily. Yes, I can't be related to Tony if I'm not cocky,

"**Let me finish this."**

"Initialise the power sequence."

"**Okay**."

"Now!" Tony screams.

"Tell me. Tell me." I say urgently.

"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now. Talk to me. Tell me when you see it."

"**I have it."**

"Press Control I "

"**I Got it."**

"I and enter, I and enter. Emmy, come over here and button me up."

"Okay. All right." I mumble.

"Every other hex bolt." Tony comments.

**"They're coming!"**

Yinsen takes over the buttoning up as I put on a vest with an armour Breast plate under it with shin guards and arm guards plus a mini helmet.

"Nothing pretty, just get it done. Just get it done." Tony tells me.

"Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?" Orders me and Yinsen.

"**We need more time. Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time." The old man says.**

"Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan!" Yinsen takes a gun from one of the dead guards and runs from the cell. "Yinsen! " Tony screams while I sit at the computer.

[Yinsen runs through the tunnels, firing randomly at the guards and into the air. He rounds a corner and is confronted by several guards. In the cell the progress bar reaches 100% and the lights go out]

**[Four guards cautiously approach the dark cell, they're confronted and killed by Tony, now wearing the Iron Man armor. The armor is bullet proof and makes Tony extremely strong, it also has multiple weapons. Iron Man matches through the tunnels, killing guards as he goes with his little sister right behind him with her smallish but effective armour. Up ahead, they see Yinsen surrounded.]**

"Yinsen!" I cry out.

"**Watch out!"**

I see Yinsen lying severely wounded on a pile of explosives. As Tony approaches him, with me standing behind, Raza fires a rocket in our direction, it misses but I scream out. Tony returns fire causing part of the roof to collapse and knocking Raza out. Tony and I rush over goes over to Yinsen.

**"Tony."**

"Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."

"**This was always the plan, Stark. To get you and your sister out."**

"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up." I try to pull up the grown man but Tony pushes my hand away.

"**My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Emilee. It's okay. I want this. I want this."**

"Thank you for saving us, especially Emilee"

**"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." He tells us both.**

A s Yinsen dies, Tony puts the Iron Man mask back on and motions me to follow him, walking angrily outside to where the Ten Rings soldiers are waiting for us. They open fire, but the bullets bounce off the armor and the soldiers cease fire.

"My turn." Tony barks.

He activates the Iron Man armor's weapons - he shoots jets of fire at the soldiers, killing them and destroying the piles of Stark Industries' weaponry. More soldiers open fire, this time the armor takes some damage and Tony briefly falls to one knee, for a second Emilee's shoulder appearing and getting hit. She cries out and Tony for a second also looks overwhelmed but he flicks a switch on the armor activating rockets on the boots grabbing onto Emilee and takes off, flying away from the compound as it explodes behind him. He quickly runs out of power and crashes into the sand below with Emilee on top of him ( god that sound wrong) The armor breaks into pieces on impact and Tony pulls the mask off.

"Not bad." I comment and smile while Tony pulls me into a gigantic hug, kissing my forehead and crying happy tears.

For days Tony and I walk through the desert, malnourished and dehydrated. Tony doesn't care but I can tell that he worries for me by the way he looks at me every few minutes, asking if I'm ok. I tell him I'm fine but in reality all I want to do is just rest in a nice cool environment and sleep, just what I think Tony wants as well. Were both badly sunburned and Tony is wearing ripped trousers and a vest, with his jacket on his head, while I'm wearing a non sleeve t shirt, pants and my jacket also around my head. You can't see either of our arc reactors. Were both dazed as we walk down a hill but then a miracle happens. We see two USAF helicopters fly over us. We both jump up and shout.

"Hey! Hey! " Tony shouts.

"Please! Come help us" I plead.

The helicopter lands and I use the last of my energy to run and jump on Rhodey as Tony just falls to his knees. I burst out crying while Rhodey still running to Tony whispers soothing things in my ear. Tony leans against Rhodey.

"How was the fun-vee? Next time you ride with me, okay! " he pulls Tony into a hug, me squashed between the two of them.

We get on the plane and the doctors check me out. They tell Tony that I'm Malnourished, dehydrated and in need for some good sleep. My shoulder is fine, only a scrape and some medicine will do it well. I sit down next to Tony, cuddle up to him and fall asleep for the first time in almost a week.


	4. What happens after?

A USAF C-17 lands at Edward's Air Force Base, California. On the tarmac Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan wait by A Rolls Royce. The plane stops and the rear doors open and Tony stands up from a wheelchair holding Emilee in his arms. Rhodey guides them off the plane.

"Watch it, coming up"

"Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them." Tony tells the ambulance as we were both checked on the plane, but me half asleep, I don't really care about anything.

Tony walks down the ramp towards pepper and I notice through sleepy eyes that her eyes are red.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" Tony smirks and puts me down as I wriggle in his arms. I run towards Happy and he swings me up and around.

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Pepper laughs.

"Yeah, vacation's over."

I hug Pepper and we all get into the car.

"Where to, Sir?" Happy asks and before Tony or I could answer, Pepper does.

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy."

"No." We both say together,

"No? Tony, Emilee you have to go to the hospital." She exclaims, pulling her hair slightly.

"No is a complete answer."

"Not even happening Pepper" I stubbornly says.

"The doctor has to look at you." She replies, crossing her arms.

"I don't have to do anything and either does Emmy. We've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other..."

"That's enough of that." She blocks my ears.

I miss what he said but Pepper lets my ears go.

"Call for a press conference?" She asks.

"Yeah." Tony looks out the window.

"What on earth for?"

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."

"I'm hungry and thirsty" I mumble and Tony kisses my forehead while Pepper smiles at us. I rub at the metal piece in my chest and snuggle into Tony as we go to the drive through of McDonald's ( I know that's not where they went but I can't bother to search up what the name of the place is)

**Look at this! were going to meet at the hospital.**

"No, we're fine." Obadiah picks me up while I choke down a very large cheese burger- lovely sight for the cameras.

"**Look at you! You had to have a burger, yeah? Well, come on. You got me one of those?"**

"There's only one left. Emilee needs it."

"**Hey, look who's here! Yeah!"**

**[meanwhile, Phil Coulson starts to talk to Pepper.]**

"Miss Potts?" Phil Coulson of SHIELD asks politely.

"Yes." She replies

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now." Pepper said absentmindedly.

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He says the name precisely without any error.

"That's quite a mouthful."

"I know. We're working on it." He smiles slightly.

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr Stark and Ms Stark about the circumstances of their escape."

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?" Pepper questions.

"Thank you."

[**back to the conference.]**

"C'mon Emilee, up the front we go" Tony chirps to me.

"Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can... A little less formal and..." He suggests and I just giggle quietly.

"What's up with the love-in?" I hear Rhodey ask from the side.

"**Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to."**

"Good to see you." Tony says to Obadiah.

**"Good to see you."**

"I never got to say goodbye to dad. " My older brother states.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father and either did Emilee. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. lf he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. ... I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." He says quite sadly.

REPORTER: "Mr Stark!"

"Hey, Ben." I smile.

REPORTER: "What happened over there?"

Tony looks at me and sighs,

"I... We had our eyes opened. I came to realise that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

Me and Tony are pushed off the stage and out of the room. I hear Obadiahs booming voice fill the room but it's over powered by the screaming of the reporters. When were outside the room I hear slightly.

"**What we should take away from this is that Tony's back! And he's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up."**

Pepper leads me outside and the 4 of us wait for Tony. When he's outside, I see Obadiah looking at him murderously and when his eyes meet mine he looks at my chest (non pervishly) and point to his heart, where my arc reactor is. I quickly look away and just focus on resting.

When we get home, Tony pushes me downstairs and together we work on making a newer and upgraded arc reactor but when it's finished, he needs some help and because I'm too young he calls pepper on the phone.

(Tony, Emilee- 'I said' and Pepper )

"Pepper. How big are your hands?"

"What?"

"How big are your hands?"

"I don't understand why..."

"Get down here. I need you" Tony ever so politely tells her.

When pepper is down here, she notices Tony shirtless and me wearing a very low tank top that shows my arc reactor and most of my chest ( c'mon, she's 11and the size of a 9 year old...)

"Hey. Let's see them. Show me your hands. Let's see them. Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed. I just need your help for a sec."

"Oh, my God, is that the thing that's keeping you two alive?"

"It's was. It's is now an antique. This is what will be keeping us alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump"

"Speed bump, what does that mean?"

"It's' nothing. It's' just a little snag. " Tony slowly pulls the old reactor out of his chest. "There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's' fine" he hands the old reactor to Pepper and she hands it to me. I put it onto a small metal tray.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out. Then after this, your going to do the same with Emilee's one."

"Is it safe?"

Tony glances over at me.

"Yeah, it should be fine. It's' like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep'" I look at him with a scared expression.

"What do you mean, 'Operation'?"

"It's' just a game, never mind. Just gently lift the wire. Okay? Great."

Pepper reaches inside of Tony's chest ( god that sounds SO weird :S) but pulls it straight out.

" I don't think I'm qualified to do this." She nervously says.

"No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great. Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm kinda in a jam here..."

"Okay, okay" Pepper places her hand inside the cavity again. "Oh, there's pus!"

"EWWWW" I squeal while Tony just laughs.

"It's' not pus. It's' an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body."

"It's smells!"

"Yeah, it does. The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"

"Okay, I got it! I got it!"

"Okay, you got it? Now, don't let it touch the sides... argh " He flinches as the wire touches the sides " when you're coming out!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"That's what I was trying to tell you before. Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't... There's a magnet at the end of it! [Pepper pulls the magnet out] That was it. You just pulled it out." I wince at the rapid beeping sound.

"Oh, God!"

"Okay, I was not expecting... Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!"

"Okay, what do I do? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest 'cause you yanked it out like a trout..." I start to shake and I run over to Tony and hold his hand.

"What? You said it was safe!"

"We gotta hurry. Take this. Take this. He hands me the new reactor "You gotta switch it out really quick."

" Is she okay?" I put the reactor in. "Tony? It's' going to be okay."

"What? Is it?"

"It's' gonna be okay. I'm gonna make this okay."

"Let's hope. Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you..."

I successfully installs the new reactor in Tony's chest

"Was that so hard? That was fun, right? Here, I got it. I got it. Here. Nice."

"Are you okay?"

Yeah, I feel great. But I think I'll do Emilee's reactor" Tony laughs while I just stand there wide eyed.

He puts me on the table where he was just laying and twist the old arc reactor out. I have a hole in my chest. OMG.

"OMG I have a hole in my chest " I exclaim.

"Yeah, you do Emmy" Tony replies.

He carefully fully a wire out of my chest and sticks some pliers in the cavity, coming out with the magnet. He then proceeds to connect the new reactor to me and slides it in. When it's installed it starts to glow and I touch it.

"Cool" I breath out while Tony just laughs again and hugs me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Pepper holds out the two old reactors.

"Them? Destroy it. Incinerate it."

"Frame them" I grin at her and she smiles.

"You don't want to keep it?"

"Pepper, I've been called many things. ''Nostalgic'' is not one of them." He gives me a look.

"Will that be all, Mr Stark?"

"That will be all, Miss Potts."

Turns to talk to Dummy the robotic arm after pepper leaves.

"Hey, Butterfingers, come here. What's all this stuff doing on top of my desk? That's my phone, that's a picture of me, Emilee and my dad. Right there. In the garbage. All that stuff!"

**[Air force]**

RHODEY (addressing cadets):

"The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned? I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgment."

"Colonel? Why not a pilot without the plane?" Tony asks! holding my hand while walking next to him.

"Look who fell out of the sky. Mr Tony Stark and his little sidekick" I glare at Rhodey as everyone laughs.

"Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break. Just remember that, spring break, 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with."

"Don't do that!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"Why did you wake up with a lady" I ask and everyone looks at me amused.

"What was his name?" Tony asks Rhodey.

"Don't do that."

"Was it Ivan?"

"Don't do that. They'll believe it. Don't do that."

"Believe what? What did you do? " I still asked confused ( she may be smart but she obviously doesn't know anything about sex and sexual health etc... Just putting that out there.)

"Okay. Nothing for you to know sweet cheeks" h pats me on the back.

"Pleasure meeting you. "

"Give us a couple minutes, you guys. I'm surprised." Rhodey tells us.

"Why?"

"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon."

"I'm doing a little better than walking." I laugh as we share a look.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Rhodey, Emilee and I are working on something big. I came to talk to you. We both decided that we want you to be a part of it."

"You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, 'cause that little stunt at the press conference, that was a she a little too young to be making weapons?"

"This... is not for the military.. I'm not... It's' different."

"VERY different" I exclaim.

"What? You're a humanitarian now or something?"

"I need you to listen to me." Tony asks.

"No. What you need is time to get your mind right. I'm serious."


	5. Building Iron man and Iron Girl

Tony and I are just hanging in the lab when I find the prints for the Iron man. I show Tony and he raises his eyebrow.

"How about we rebuild it Tony?" I ask him and he smiles.

"JARVIS, you up?"

"**For you, sir, always."**

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark II"

"**Shall I store this on the Stark Industries' Central Database?"**

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. 'Til further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server" Tony brings up a 3D image of the Iron Man armor and starts to examine it, removing parts

"**Working on a secret project, are we, sir?"**

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good."

I start planning a newer version of the Mark ll while Tony starts to gather up supplies. I get an idea.

"Hey Ant?" I ask him.

"What Emmy?" He replies.

"I have an idea... Can I have a suit too?"

Tony pauses and thinks for a while. He sighs and then looks at me.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks" he grins.

I laugh and continue making the prints, also adding in prints for a smaller suit. Tony takes them off of me and starts to recreate the parts.

"Next. Up. Not in the boot, Dummy. Right here. You got me? Stay put. Nice. You're of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this. Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way? Up. Screw it. Don't even move. You are a tragedy."

{**Still in the workshop, Tony's wearing the boots and holding the rocket booster controls. I'm filming him, Dummy is holding a fire extinguisher}**

"Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a metre, and back and centre. Dummy, look alive. you're on standby for fire safety. You, roll it. Okay. Activate hand controls. We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three, two, one." The boots launch Tony up into the ceiling where he hits the wall and falls to the floor - Dummy sprays him with the fire extinguisher while I stand there laughing my head off.

"Oh my god, that's freaking hilarious!" I grin at him.

Tony glares but then starts working on armor designs back at the computer and 3D simulation. He puts on a simulation arm section while putting a smaller one on my arm before building the real prototype.

"Up two. All right, set that." Tony says to JARVIS and I see Pepper walk into the lab, seeing us hovering over parts of metal.

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" She asks both of us.

"Yeah, everything's... What?" Tony asks confused.

"Obadiah's upstairs." She states.

"Great!" I say wanting her to get on with the point

"What would you like me to tell him?" Pepper asks Tony, while pulling me off the desk giving me a disapproving look.

"Great. I'll be right up." Tony says.

"Okay. I thought you said you were done making weapons."

" It's not a weapon" I put in. "It... This is a flight stabiliser... It's completely harmless." Tony activates the stabiliser and it launches him at speed back across the room" I didn't expect that to happen" I giggle. I run upstairs, past Obadiah and into my room and jump on my bed. I forgot to do some homework and I know Tony and Obadiah will be talking for aggggeeesss. I sit down and do my work. When I'm finished doing Math, Science and Language ( I'm doing Japanese ) I walk downstairs into the lab where Tony is trying on the suit.

" Good your here, come try on the arms and feet." He tells me once he saw me walking down.

I try on the arms and feet, and they fit perfectly. Tony makes some tweaks to them and then proceeds to put on his own arms and feet.

"I'll fly first, then you will, alright?" He orders me. I nod my head showing him that I understand.

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. lf you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college."

"All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity. And three, two, one."

Tony hovers a few feet in the air and then lands again on the floor. I clap and then stand up.

"My turn? " I ask.

"Okay. " Dummy follows Tony over to me. "Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! lf something happens, then come in."

"And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one." Tony holds my hand to keep me steady will I float up a few feet in the air, then his fire up and we're at the same height. I laugh

"This is so cool!" I scream.

Tony hovers a bit higher and I watch as his suit floats over to the sports cars.

"Okay, this is where I don't want to be! Not the car, not the car! Yikes! Table! " He manages to use the hand controls to steer and land safely back where he started, right next to me. " Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay."

"No! Ah ah ah!" I scream at Dummy when he point the fire extinguisher at Tony.

"Yeah, I can fly." I say coolly.

We land and Tony starts to put the whole suit on me. He puts the chest plate, the shin pieces, the head piece and before he puts the face on, he tells me.

"Don't move" it goes dark but then I see JARVIS powering up everything and showing stats of the suit and my battery percentage.

"JARVIS, are you there?"

**"At your service, Sir."**

"Engage Heads Up Display."

Blue stats start to pop up within my eyesight and I study them closely. My suit also shows Tony's battery percentage and where he is. Could be useful...

**"Check"**

"Import all preferences from home interface."

**"Will do, Sir."**

"All right, what do you think Emmy? JARVIS what do you say?"

"**I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready."**JARVIS replies.

"THIS IS AMAZING" I state... well more like scream.

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?" I ask Tony and JARVIS at the same time.

"**Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."**

"Do a check on control surfaces." I say.

"**As you wish."** JARVIS tests all the movable parts of the armour and each part comes up on the screen, green in colour.**"Test complete, Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."**

"Err, yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control." Tony puts in.

"**Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is..."**

"JARVIS! Sometimes you got to run before you can walk. Ready? In three, two, one." I count down.

Tony fires up the armor and as Iron Man flies out of the building and up into the sky with me right behind me. Hmm iron man and iron girl... Good names. We fly up into the sky and begin flying above the city.

"Handles like a dream" I state gleefully.

We both continue flying, testing the display and identifying objects on the ground. Tony flies over an amusement park, past two children on the ferris wheel and then shoots off vertically into the sky

"All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?"

"**The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir."**

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!"

"No thank you, I'm taking JARVIS seriously and staying this high" I disagree with my very stupid brother. Tony shoots up high in the sky, getting hidden once he goes through the clouds when I hear JARVIS in my ear.

"**Sir, there is a potentially fatal build up of ice occurring."**

"Tony, come down" I order him, but he ignores me.

"Keep going! Higher! "

I don't hear anything after that until I finally hear screaming.

"Arrgghh! We iced up, JARVIS!... Deploy flaps! JARVIS! Come on, we got to break the ice!"

JARVIS was inactive so Tony reaches for a manual control and deploys the flaps, slowing his decent and causing the ice to break off. As the armor thaws out, it and JARVIS come back online. Tony is just able to fire the rockets before he hits the ground. He flies back to the roof of his house, me already waiting for him with a murderous look on my face.

"Kill power" I hear him say quietly before he reaches the ground.

As the power shuts off, Iron Man falls through the roof, through the piano in the living room, through the living room floor and crashes onto a car in the workshop below. Dummy sprays him with the fire extinguisher. I jump down in the hole where I was looking and land on top of him.

"Are you an IDIOT? Tony you could've died!" I say to him as calmly as I can.

"Well I didn't, get off meeeee" he whines while I just roll my eyes and get up to store away the suits.

Tony walks through the the workshop behind me, holding an ice pack to his head. He stops at a table when he sees the parcel Pepper brought round earlier. A note on top says, 'From Pepper'. He smiles a little and opens the brown paper wrapping. Inside is the mark I chest pieces that we told her to destroy. It's now encased in a glass box and has the words, 'Proof that Both Starks have a heart' engraved around it. I smile at Tony, wishing that one day they would get together. I laugh, yeah Tony getting a girlfriend. What a joke.

I'm sitting and reading when I hear..

REPORTER: "The 15 mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness. Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power. Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant. Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings. As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way. With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees. "

Tony stands up and throws the screwdriver he was using onto a bench. He holds the arm wearing the Iron Man armor out and fires a laser from the glove.

REPORTER: "Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia... Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, "Where are my mother and father?" There's very little hope for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone, will help."

Tony walks forward, spins around, he sees himself in the glass door to the workshop. He fires the laser 3 times and shatters the glass panes. I stand up quickly, trying to stop Tony from any other da,age to the lab. Tony standing while the Iron Man armor is put on him. The floor opens up around his feet and the armor appears in sections. He steps into the boots, while the robots place the rest of the armor on him and fasten it up. The chest plate glows, the helmet is put on, the face guard moves down and the eyes light up, I get distracted by studying the suit and before I know it, Iron Man is flying at supersonic speed across the sky to Only god knows where...

I sit down in the middle of the damaged room and look around. Glass all over the floor, the desk smashed and everything out of order.

"You know what... I'm not even going to.." I walk upstairs, into my room and straight into bed.

,

I woke up that morning to a grown man jumping up and down on my bed like a little boy.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP" Tony screams at me, jumping up and down at each word.

"Arghh" I turn over and kick Tony in the back of the knee, causing him to fall down right next to me.

"Alrighty then Ms Sidekick" he tell me cheekily before pulling back the covers and starting to tickle me.

"No...no ple...please I'll get u...p I'LL GET UP. PLEASE ANT STOP IT" I fall into a round of giggling and laughing. I was laughing so hard that I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"Yep, you will get up. I can't get this damn suit off of me, so your helping" he orders me playfully. I roll my eyes and get up. I change my clothes from yesterday to black tights and a tight fitting ACDC shirt that still kind of shows the glowing of my arc reactor and I pull my hair into a high ponytail. I put on my glasses and walk down into the still destroyed lab.

"You know your picking this ALL up" I tell Tony is a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yep, but your helping" he says as I try to pry the chest plate off.

"Nope"

"Yep."

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Yep"

"Nope" I grin at his answer.

"Wait.. YES, I MEAN YES"

"Nope, too bad." I smile while he mumbles something about me being a smart arse.

Some of the robots are also trying to get the suit off of Tony, but it honestly isn't working, it's like stuck on him. I hear the sound of high heels clicking on the stairs behind me, so I turn around to face a very surprised Pepper.

"Hey!" Tony grins, acting like he doesn't have about 8 robots and a child trying to get something off him. He moves but JARVIS sounds.

"**It's is a tight fit, Sir. Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt."**

"Be gentle. This is my first time... I designed this to come off, so... Oww... Hey... I really should be able to..."

"Please, try not to move, Ant" I whine at him.

"What's going on here?" Pepper asks

"Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." He grins at her. I don't get it...

"Are those bullet holes?" I look on to the suit and glare at Tony. How did I miss those?

"Yes Tony. Are they bullet holes." I walk up to Pepper, leaving Tony in a suit surround by robots and facing 2 angry girls...

?

After Pepper leaves to go do Tony's dirty work, we walk up so we can just relax and watch TV. Tony sits down with the remote while I sit down with my Math text book, deciding to do some studying. About an hour later Tony gets a phone call from Pepper and I ignore it but then I hear a very high pitched sound and my body slumps down. I can't control anything and all I can do is face the man I use to call a friend. Obadiah stane. He takes the phone from Tony and puts down the metal whistle-like thing that I recognise from a couple of years ago.

"Breathe. Easy, easy." he shows Tony the device. "You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis."

"Tony. When I ordered the hit on you and your dear little sister, I worried that I was killing the golden goose. But, you see, it was just fate that you two survived. You had one last golden egg to give. "

Obadiah walk around Tony and takes out the Arc reactor from his chest. I try to speak but I can't. Obadiah then proceeds to walk over to me and take out my Arc reactor out as well. "

Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"

He disconnects our arc reactors causing Our breathing to become laboured and painful.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy, both of your legacies. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands. I wish you could see my prototype. It's not as... Well, not as conservative as yours."

"Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived."

Obadiah leaves Tony and I on the floor and couch of our living room. About a half hour later I can see Tony starting to move towards the door. I know he has a plan but... What is it? My breathing is becoming shallow and I have major chest pains. Tony takes himself towards the... 2 old arc reactors! He finally gets them and rolls one over to me as he slips in his own. I move my hand, barely but still manage lay, and slip in my own arc reactor as well. Now I sit on the floor and wait for the feeling in my body to come back. Which it does about 5-10 minutes after. Rhodey comes through the front door and straight to me (feeling the love Rhodes ;) ) he helps both me and Tony up and we all run down to the labs.

"I'm coming Tony" I tell him, not accepting anything else

"No Emilee, your staying." He replies but I already have the suit on.

"I'll help get people out, I promise I won't fight" I promise him. He looks at me but sighs.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Rhodey complements our suits.

"Not bad, huh? Let's do it " I tell him.

"You need me to do anything else?"

"Keep the skies clear" Tony says when we both take off.

"How do you think the Mark I chest piece is going to hold up?" He asks JARVIS

"**The suit's at 48% power and falling, sir. That chest piece was never designed for sustained flight."** I look at my battery percentage and sigh.

"Keep me posted."  
>Tony tells him and we see the building coming up. While Tonys on the phone I can hear Obadiah speaking.<p>

"Where do you think you're going? Your services are no longer required. " I see him point his gun/arm at Pepper but Tony intervenes. I fly inside the building to clear out hostages and once I'm finished I fly up to the roof top.

I see Tony land on the top of the building near me. I see that there is no more power in the suit.

"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing. I'll be right there with Emilee."

"Nice try!" I hear from behind me. I feel myself getting lifted up and slammed back down on the ground. I fire my blisters at the suit but it does little damage. Tony quickly closes the face plate and ducks as Obadiah takes a swing at him. He holds out his left hand to fire a laser at Obadiah, but that's the glove he removed. Iron Monger hits him and sends him flying across the roof. Tony flies at Obadiah and the two of the them wrestle.

"Weapons status?" I hear Tony ask JARVIS.

**"Repulsors offline. Missiles offline."**A warning sign shows up in my helmet**.**

Tony runs to where I'm hiding and calls Pepper.

"Potts?"

**"...**"

"This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof."

I look at him as if he's crazy but he ignores me

**"...**"

"You're going to do it. Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's' going to fry everything up here."

**"...**"

"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time. "

"Emilee get down and cover yourself" he orders me as he jumps on Obadiah's back.

"This looks important! " I hear him say while I continue to hide.

"I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit! You finally outdid yourself, Tony! You too Emilee ! You'd have made your father proud!" I hear Obadiah crackle.

"**It's ready, Guys ! Get off the roof!**" Peppers voice fills my helmet... But I can't leave Tony. I scramble out of my hiding place and start to attack Obadiah. He ignores me and starts to fire at Tony, breaking the glass he's standing on. As he falls, he grabs hold of a railing and hangs above the arc reactor with Obadiah still firing at him. Obadiah turns to me and gives me a fake smile.

"Come here little one" he aims his repulser at me but I aim a mini rocket at him. It's small but it's very effective! He shoots at me and the box next to me explodes. I'm sent backwards but that's because I jumped. He didn't realise he missed me.

"How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!" He laughs at Tony.

My brother says something but I can't hear him, I'm too far away.

"And now I'm going to kill you with it like I did to your sister!" I hear Tony cry out and then Obadiah fires a missile at Tony but misses "You ripped out my targeting system!"

"Hold still, you little prick! " He continues trying to hit Tony with missiles

"Push it!" I hear my brother scream and there's a bright light.

Someone, probably Pepper pushes the button and the reactor begins to overload. A surge of energy shoots upwards and knocks Tony back onto the main part of the roof. I push Obadiah into the surge and he is caught up on the energy beam. The beam shoots up into the sky above the city and then disappears. I rush over to Tony and see him not moving, while the arc reactor is dull and doesn't have a light. I hear Pepper running over with people behind her, one which I recognise from when we first came back from Afghanistan.

"Tony?" I say very quietly as Pepper pushes me over and puts her hand on Tonys chest Piece.

He doesn't move...


	6. The truth is

Continuing...  
>Tony?" I say very quietly as Pepper pushes me over and puts her hand on Tonys chest Piece.<br>He doesn't move...  
>But then...<br>The chest piece slowly flickers back to life.

( Rhodey on TV )

**"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff..."**

Tony and I are preparing for the interview while he is reading The Chronicle newspaper, with the headline 'Who Is Iron man and its friend?', and Pepper hides the cuts and bruises on his face with makeup and the bruises on my bad arm in foundation.

"'Iron Man'... That's kind of catchy. But Emmy beeds a new name. Like Iron girl... It's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."

"Here's your alibi." Agen Coulson says.

"Okay" he passes it to me and i put it i the pocket of my jacket thats covering my bruised arms.

"You were on your yacht. Emilee and Pepper were with you." Phil tells us.

"Yeah" Tony asks

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests." He continues while Tony looks bored.

"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me alone on the island."

"Ugh, rude" I tell him but he smiles at me.

"That's what happened." Phil doesn't smile... He should start smiling. It's nice to smile once in a while. And he should relax. He goes around acting like an Alien from outer space will shoot him and he'll die. Ugh

"All right." I agree for Tony,

"Just read it, word for word."

"There's nothing about Stane here." My brother comments.

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record."

"But what about the whole cover story that their bodyguards? They're our body... I mean, is that... That's kind of flimsy, don't you think?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr Stark. Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you two. You've got 90 seconds."

"Agent Coulson? I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help."

"Yes, thankyou Phil" I call him by his first name and Tony looks at me weird.

"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us." He smiles down at me.

"From the Strategic Homeland..." I start but he cuts me off.

"Just call us S.H.l.E.L.D."

"Right" Pepper faces us. "Let's get this show on the road. Emilee make sure he sticks to the cards" she tells me.

"You know, it's actually not that bad. Even I don't think we're Superheroes" Tony comments.

"You're not Superheroes."

"Am so." Tony and I cough at the same time.

"You're not." Before I can say anything else, Tony interrupts.

"All right, suit yourself. You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night."

"What night?" Pepper asks as I look between the two of them.  
>"You know." He nudges her.<p>

"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof, and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and you left me there, by myself? Is that the night you're talking about? " Tony nods and I raise my eyebrows "Thought so. Will that be all, Mr and Miss Stark?" I nod my head but Tony talks.

"Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts."

Once of the stage, Rhodey introduces us.

"And now, Mr Stark and Miss Stark have prepared a statement. They will not be taking any questions."  
>"Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that both of us were involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..." A familiar face interrupts us.<p>

Christine Everheart: "I'm sorry, Mr Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that those were bodyguards in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you..."

"I know that it's confusing. It's is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." Oh god, he just stuffed up. I kick Tony in the leg and he slightly winces.

Christine: "I never said you were a superhero."

"You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public."

I hear Rhodey whisper to Tony,

"Just stick to the cards, man."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah... The truth is... ... I am Iron Man...and she's Iron Girl"... He motions to me and I just roll my eyes. I knew this would happen and honestly... I'm absolutely fine with it!

Night time falls on us and Tony and I are walking inside our Malibu house. We walk in laughing, and find a man standing in our living room. We immediately stop laughing.

"JARVIS!" Tony says calmly

"Welcome home, Sir." JARVIS replies.

"' I am Iron Man and she's Iron Girl.' You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." The man tells us.

"Who the hell are you?" I tell him rudely and Tony nudges me, telling me to calm down and shut up.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.l.E.L.D. "

"You mean the same company Phil works for" I say, getting the facts right. He nods.

"Oh. " Tony says.

"I'm here to talk to both of you about the Avenger Initiative"

~~~~~~~~~~ END OF IRON MAN 1 ~~~~~~~~~~


	7. assembling 1 half of the avengers

Just to let you know, I'm not going through Iron man 2, I'm moving straight on to The Avengers ( mostly because I can't find the script online) I'm sorry for any inconveniences and if someone does provide me with the script, I will edit it in and voila, Iron man 1 and 2.

Well this chapter will start AFTER a funny Tony ROBERT DOWNEY JR. Moment...

ROBERT DOWNEY JR.

(cocky)

Good evening, film extras! As you know, this is where I show off cool new technology from my company as well as establish the fact that my entire character arc from the last film has been rewound back to when I started as an arrogant, selfish ass!

GWYNETH PALTROW

Robert, in between my incessant nagging I need to tell you that you've been subpoenaed to appear on the Larry Sanders show.

ROBERT DOWNEY JR.

I respond with confident sarcasm. I'll fly to Washington just after a superfluous cameo by Larry Ellison.

LARRY ELLISON

That's right assholes, I plastered my bullshit all over the Java API and now I'm in your comic book movies too! BOW BEFORE THE ALL-POWERFUL ORACLE!

Alright the Avengers start NOW!

(3rd Person)

**"And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born-to fight the foes no single super hero could withstand! Through the years, their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then-for now, the Avengers Assemble!"**

Out in the New Mexico desert, a remote research facility is in a state of panic. It's an evacuation. A helicopter flies in. Men in suits run around like in the typical 'we have to leave' fashion. Soldiers on foot jump onto Humvees, accelerating the hell out of there. A voice bellows from hidden loudspeakers. Standing a few yards from the landing pad, A Fed in a suit with badass shades, peers at the helicopter as it lands. This is SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson. Walking out of the helicopter is SHIELD agent Maria Hill. Following her, SHIELD Director Nick Fury climbs out. Hill and Fury approach Agent Coulson.

"How bad is it? " asks the director.

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know. " he replies

( Normal )

I sit up on the couch and listen to Pepper and Tony's conversation.

**"You're good on this end. The rest is up to you.** " I hear Tony say from the suit through my earpiece.

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid? " Pepper replies to Tony.

**"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy. "**

"Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?" I butt in.

"**I assume. Light her up."**

Pepper presses a view virtual buttons and slides over a few things then out of the corner of my eye, I see the specific glow of the STARK letters on the building.

"How does it look?" Pepper asks.

**"Like Christmas, but with more... me. "**

"Hey what about mee?" I whine.

"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards. " Pepper says to Tony.

**"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment. "** I raise my eyebrows.

"Then get in here and I will. " I scrunch up my face in disgust.

"Tell me why I couldn't come with you again" I whine, wanting to go flying with my brother in the twin Iron man suit I have, which is also Red and gold (although my red is a bit brighter, but you can't really tell)

"Because, your a little girl and you wouldn've been able to help me under the water" he tells me while I watch the TV and pout. Tony walk past me, rubbing my hair and up to Pepper. I tune out on what their saying. It would probably just be flirting anyway. Ergh. I hear Tony start to raise his voice.

"Then leave the message Urgently" he talks into his phone while I look at him confused.

The elevator opens and out steps Phil Coulson.

"PHIL! SAVE ME FROM THEIR FLIRTING" I run and jump into his arms. He just chuckles and walks over to Tony and Pepper. I notice that he has a folder in his hands.

"Ooooh is Tony in trooouubblleee?" i smirk but Tony looks at me unamused.

"Phil! Come in, join us" Pepper greets and comes up halfway to meet me and Phil.

"Wah? No, Pepper we were having a moment" Tony whines.

"Nope, we were having 20% of a moment" He seems to grudge at that but i dont get it...

"We need you to look this over" Phil says, handing Tony the file but of course, us Starks dont like being handed things...

"I dont like being handed things" He simply says to Phil. I grab the folder off phil (he wasnt handing it to me) and put it into Tonys hand (he wasnt handed it) and smile.

"alright, im off to bed. G'night guys" I say in an Australian accent.

"We need you too Ms Stark" Phil warns me, i nod my head and head upstairs.

_**(Locating the Black Widow- AKA Natasha Romanoff/ Natalie Rushman)**_

**"This is not how I wanted the evening to go"** The russian man, Lunchkov said to the woman.

"I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better." The woman retorts back to him.

**"I'd like to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items."**

One of Lunchkov's men rocks her chair back, balancing her off the edge of an open floor. Natasha- the woman is now scared.

"I thought General Soholob was in charge of the export business.".

**"Soholob? Your reputation is quite aprogression. The famous BLack Widow. Nothing but a pretty face."**

"You really think I'm pretty?" Natasha asks him innocently.

Lunchkov slowly walks over to a table filled with tools. He picks up a pair of pliers. The assistant forces Natasha's mouth wide open.

**"We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well...You have to write it down."** Suddenly,

A phone is heard throughout the building and Lunchkov turns to face the man behind him.

**"What?..."**Lunchkov walks to the man and answers the phone.

_"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rdfloor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."_

**"Holy shit..."** Lunchkov places the cell phone against Natasha's ear seeing how she's tied to a chair with her hands tied behind her back.

_"We need you to come in."_

"Are you kidding? I'm working!" The woman complains.

_"This takes precedence."_

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything"

"I don't give everything." Lunchkov puts in but Natasha gives him a look.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now"

_"Natasha. Barton's been compromised."_It goes silent.

"Let me put you on hold" She nods to Lunchkov. As he comes to take the phone off her,Natasha hits him with her leg and headbutts him. Like a spider,she stands up elegantly and starts attacking him and the thugs helping him, kickboxing their tied, she rolls over after she trips one of then stomps on the tall thugs foot with peg of the chair, then knocks him out with her head. Yeah, during all this Coulson is still waiting on the line. Shethen flips over and falls down hard on a short pudgy thug, breaking the chair. She sees the tall thug her momentum, she runs at him drop kicking him, falls down and flips right back up and wraps her legs around his neck and knocks him out cold. She grabs Lunchkov, wraps a chain around his leg and drops him down the open floor, dangling. She picks up the phone and her heels while walking out, like a boss.

"Where's Barton now?" She asks him, hardly out of breath.

_"We don't know."_

"But he's alive."

_"We think so. I'll brief you oneverything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."_

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"_No, I've got Stark. You get the BIG guy."_

"Bozhe moi." (if you didnt know, this is russian for ' Oh my god ' )

(Finding the BIG guy- Bruce Banner/ Hulk )

A tiny shack. A little girl - only about 5 or 6 runs up the steps, only to be stopped by an attending woman. Then, the little girl spots him. Bruce Banner, their local doctor.

" What are doing here?! Get out! You shouldn't be here!" A woman scolds the young girl

"I have to see the doctor! It's my father!" She pleads with the woman with tears in her yound eyes.

**"Calm down. What's wrong?"** The Doctor asks.

"My father..."

Banner looks behind him seeing how the girl is staring at a few people, lying down, looking very sick.

"**Is he like them?**"

The little girl holds all the money she has in the world and nods her head.

"Please."

Banner and the girl hastily run nearly to the edge of town. She gets ahead of herself. Banner spots local government car, he turns around, blocking any view of his. Banner quickly follows the inside her house. As he walks in, the little girl escapes through a window. Banner is left standing there like a dumbass.

**"Should have got paid up front, Banner."**

Natasha then appears from behind the curtains. Banner turns around, quietly.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."

"**Avoiding stress isn't the secret."**

"Then, what is it? Yoga?"

"**You brought me to the edge of the city,smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?"**

"Just you and me."

**"And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"**

" I did."

"**Who are you?"**

"Natasha Romanoff."

"**Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone."**

"No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."

**"SHIELD? How did they find me? "**

"We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

**"Why?"**

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in."

**"What if I said no?"**

"I'll persuade you."

**"And what if the... other guy says no?"**

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak."

**"I don't get always what I want."**

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

**"Well, those I actively try to avoid."**

"This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

She shows him a photo of the Tesseract on her cell phone. Bruce takes a closer look.

**"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?"**

"Well, he wants you to find it. It'sbeen taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to 's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was,that's where I'd be."

**"So Fury isn't after the monster?"**

"Not that he's told me."

**"And he tells you everything?"**

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

**"He needs me in a cage?"**

"No one's gonna put you in a..."

"**_STOP LYING TO ME!"_**

The tone he uses makes Natasha QUICKLY grab her gun and point it at him, but something is now OFF in the atmosphere. Banner stands straight up, smiling.

**" I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Natasha..."**

Natasha, still wary, doesn't lower her gun. After a few second and she realises that Bruce is fine, She lowers her gun and speaks into her earpiece.

"Stand down. We're good here." Bruce looks at Natasha, charming a smile at her.

**" Just you and me?" **Bruce laughs.

Natasha fidgets now that she exposed her guard down. She smiles at his almost sorry.


	8. Gathering everybody together

"There's not enough time! I gotta puther in the water!"

Steve's rage keeps building as he punches the bag. It gets harder...

"Steve places his COMPASS with an image of PEGGY CARTER. The time is here for him to crash the plane."

Steve closes his eyes. Goes at the bag harder.

"You won't be alone." His love interest- Peggy Carter tells him.

Steve opens his eyes and tears the bag as the last memory kicks in. I don't think he can physically stop..

(FLASHBACK)

"Oh my god!"

A half frozen Steve Roger is lying down on a medical slab. Two SHIELD scientists run over hi-tech devices to see if his vitals are up. And it seems...

"This guy is still alive!"

(FLASHBACK OVER)

Steve tears the bag open, off its chain, spilling out the sand. He stands, breathing hard, letting out 70 years over repressed feeling.

After taking a few breathers, Steve picks up another punching bag, which is laying next to several other bags. He hooks the bag up and starts punching again. Fury walks in.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill."

"Then you should be out, celebrating,seeing the world."

Steve stops punching and walks over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands. He sits down.

" I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.

"We've made some mistakes along the very recently."

"You here with a mission, sir?"

"I am." Fury tells him.

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it." Fury hands Steve a file on Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA'S projects.

"Hydra's secret weapon." Steve syas.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even strager than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment."

Steve turns and picks up a punching bag and starts walking out of the gym.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Fury asks the man

"You should have left it in the ocean."

(Back to Emilee's POV)

I wake up the next day, by myself. I can here the banging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen and all i can think of is how last time Tony cooked, he lit the kitchen on fire. I jump out of bed and race downstairs but when i walk in i find a woman cooking things. I glance at her confused.

"Umm, no offense, but who are you?" I ask her politely.

"Agent Maria Hill. Director Fury told me to come collect you and Tony but it seems TOny was already gone so..."

"Oh. Alright then" I plonk myself down on the chair and Maria sits across from me.

"So... Is it hard living with Tony?" She asks me.

"Well, it actually depends. Most of the time he's really protective of me and he's really playful but at nigh he's always with Pepper and flirting with her" I make a disgusted face and Maria laughs.

"How old are you?" She questions.

"Im turning 12 in December" I say proudly.

"Wow... YOur pretty small for your age. Probably got it from Tony" She chuckles and i let out a full on giggle. She hands me an egg sandwich in gladwrap.

"We better get going, we have a long trip ahead of us kid"

"There was quite the buzz around here,finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask youto sign his Captain America trading cards yet?' Natash Romanoff leads me and Captain America ( whom i met on the plane) towards the bridge or whatever it was called.

"Trading cards?" He asks puzzled and i chuckle. Of course Phil has cards.

"They're vintage, he's very proud." Without realizing, Banner doesn't notice us walking as he is nervous as hell. He moves around as people keep walking in his way.I feel sorry for him.

"Dr. Banner." Steve walks up to Banner and shakes his hands.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd becoming."

He shakes my hand. "Ms Stark" He nods to me and i wave shyley.

"Word is you can find the cube." Captain tells him.

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

"(He takes in the sentiment) Must be strange for you, all of this." Dr Banner asks.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

"Ahh Gentlemen and Lady, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Suddenly the ship starts shaking as it prepares to move and i grab onto Natasha's arm. She squeezes my hand. Yep. She likes me. haha, in your face.

"Is this is a submarine?" I ask

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" We all move closer to the edge of the helicarrier. Four engines burst through the water. Steve watches in awe as Banner and I smile.

"OH, NO. THIS IS MUCH WORSE." He yells over the sound.

Steve, Bruce and I walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge,taking his position at the science console.

"Gentlemen." He greets the men and gives me a firm handshake. Steve gives Fury 10 bucks, which i dont know why and Fury offers Bruce a handshake. Banner, reluctantly shakes it.

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... howlong am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?" Nick Fury turns to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha eyes an image of Clint Barton on a computer screen. Damn gurl, man up and ask him out already.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to asatellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulsen explains to Fury.

"That's still not gonna find them in time."

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition." I interrupt him.

"At least he could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for Bruce to work to work? " I ask Fury.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show and Ms Stark to the laboratory, please."

Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner an I down the hall.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys"

It was about an hour and a half later when i went out to get a cup of water when i heard Phil talking to Steve.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"Ooh! You signing stuff? Can you sign my comic books later Steve?"

He smiles an me and Coulson as we look at him with puppy eyes. "No, no. It's fine."

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges,but..."

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventynine percent." Agent Sitwell interrupts us.

"Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, 's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, you're up." Steve nods and leaves with Natasha behind him. I pout knowing that I'm going to be alone for the next hour or two but I put my feet up, lean back and start to play flappy bird...

( Roughly 2 1/2 hours later )

I hear chatter coming up and I jump up all excited but stop once I see Loki. Dear god he is hot... Wait what? That's messed up, for one I'm 11 and two he's a villain! Ewwww. I scrunch up my face and walk over to Tony. He picks me up and carries on walking.

"What's up chipmunk?" He asks me.

"Eh, nothing really. Just casually being put to death because of how bored I am." To y chuckles at me.

"Alright, come and help me get the suit off me and on charge."

Together we walk towards my room that I'm sharing with him ( what?I'm 10, it's fine) when we walk in, I start to pry the suit pieces off of him.

"So what happened?" I ask him.

"Well, I stopped Reindeer games- Loki from blasting cap sickles head off, then I had to fight a Norse god that likes to throw hammers at people. Sounds like fun huh? Oh yeah, I also brought your suit and because I don't trust SHIELD at all, put on these bracelets that will send to suit too you when it senses that your falling from a height." He passes me 2 silver bracelets after getting changed into a black shirt and pants. Haha we match! You can see our arc reactors as well! You can tell that I'm proud of my arc reactor. I clip the bracelets on and I must admit, they're pretty cool.

"Alright, now let's go" I grab his hand in mine and start skipping towards the bridge where the rest of the avengers are.

WE walk into the bridge and i hear Dr Banner's voice.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent. I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Tony struts in with me right behind him, holding onto his shirt.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He says to Thor but turns back to Dr Banner "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails. That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." He points towards one of the workers hiding his screen and then looks up with one eye covered. "How does Fury do this?" He asks me while i just glare at him.

"He turns." Maria says and then smirks at me while i grin back.

Tony looks around the monitors and places something under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing- well except for me of course but Tony trusts me.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density,something to kick start the cube." He explains while walking around the table with me still holding onto his shirt. I think im shy... im not really sure...

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asks with a scepticle look on her face ( A/N Im sorry but there is going to be a lot of 'Said [name]'s in this part :/ )

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes,the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

He looks around and only i put up my hand. He just ruffles my hair while i scowl at him.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asks. I recognise him from somewhere...

"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Dr banner explains

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." I put in while everyone looks at me.. "Dont worry, I graduated already, i know my facts" I tell everybody but they just continue staring. I roll my eyes and decide to annoy Tony. I start to poke him when he sits down.

"Well, if he could do that he couldachieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactoron the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" The blonde guy stares at me and Tony.

Tony and DR Banner shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. 're work on anti-electron collisionsis unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan ofthe way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." I smack the back of Tony's head but i ignore his cry and continue to play games on the tablet (what? Tony told me to knock it off after a minute of poking)

"Thanks." Dr Banner looks down and i automatically feel sorry for him.

"God Tony! You made him feel sad! Dr Banner dont listen to him, infact i give you permission to go all green and slam Tony into the floor a couple of times. Trust me- he deserves it" I turn to glare at Tony while he just looks at me as if to say ' What the hell man?'

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awfullot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said.

NICK FURYI don't know about that, but it ispowered by the cube. And I'd like toknow how Loki used it to turn two ofthe sharpest men I know into hispersonal flying monkeys

"Monkeys? I do not understand." The big armoured one said.

"I do! I understood that reference." Steve jumps up and i just laugh at him quietly.

Tony rolls his eyes, while Cap looks proud of himself.

"Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some." As Banner and Tony walk out, the GALAGA PLAYER turns ever sodiscreetly, watches as everyone else disperses and goes back to playing. I giggle at this and i walk up to Fury.

"Hello Director Fury!" I greet him but he just looks at me with that beady one eye of his. Honestly it really freaks me out.

"Yes Miss Stark?" He asks me while he turns back to look out the windows.

"What am i suppose to do? Am i allowed to stay with Tony?" I ask him but he immediately shakes his head.

"No, no ,no, the lab is not for a child. I want to to go find Captain and ask him to teach you the basics of self defence and fighting. I may not like children but i do have a soft spot for you" He turns back while i think about what he said. Soft spot? That explains the cold look and the hate lined in his voice. Yep a soft spot alright...

I walk into the built in Gym and i already find Steve there.

"Agent Hill told me" He explains while i eye the equipment set up.

"Ohhh kay den" I say happily. I skip over to him and stop immediately in front of him and look at his face. God he is TALL. Im hurting my kneck to look at him. HE's about to stop talking but i put up a finger. I walk over to a box and drag it over next to Steve and i jump up onto it so i become level to his shoulders. Well its better then breaking my kneck... Steve grins at me.

"Alright... So the basics of self defence...

(I have done self defence before but i dont know the correct terms and stuff. So yeah, DONT BE HATIN')

ALright so im just going to be teaching you how to get out of someones grip. If they lock their hands around your neck like this-" He wraps his hands loosely around my neck " All you have to do is put your hands to gether and push up" I do as im told

" then you have to put your hands on my face while pushing outwards at your elbows and if this ever happens in real life, the next step would be to dig your fingers in their eyes, head butt them a couple of times, push and run" I nod with a very evil smirk on my face.

"Cool" I say. He rolls my eyes untill he hears something in his ear. He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, but duty calls" He apologises but i just shrug.

"NO hard feelings"

We walk up to the bridge together untill we pass the lab and i see Tony shocking Dr banner. I tense up but when nothing happens, i relax.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" We run into the lab together.

"You really have got a lid on it,haven't you? What's your secret? Mellowjazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone onthis ship isn't funny. No offense,doctor."

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Dr banner puts in

" You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem,Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call usand why now? Why not before? What isn'the telling us? I can't do the equationunless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. Hissecrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..." Dr banner stumbles with his words.

"Doctor?A beat."

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

I jump up ont the table with a packet of popcorn and eat it while watching them bicker.

(A/N Did you know that Robert Downey Jr use to sneak in food onto the set and the scene where he was eating blueberries, wasnt actually planned and he wasnt suppose to have them on there! Hahah you gotta love that XD)

"Well, I think that was meant for if Barton didn't post that allover the news." Bruce says

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly...building in New York?" Tony and I give him a look.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy rightnow."

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business inthe first place?" Dr Banner asks.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's securephotos."

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve asks clearly taken aback.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll knowevery dirty secret SHIELD has evertried to hide 'holds out a bag of blueberries' Blueberry?" He asks Bruce and i just nod my head.

"So thats what that was" I say absentmindedly.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that fearsintelligence? Historically, not possible. "

"I think Loki's trying to wind us is a man who means to start a war,and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and of use?" I stare at Tony and sigh. I cant help it.. i just cant change him. Might aswell accept it.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Steve takes in the possibly, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off.

"Just find the cube." Steve walks out of the lab.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"Tony" I say dissaprovingly. Sometimes i feel like that boy's mother...

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He doeshave the jump on us." He says while studying me.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. " "It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does."

"And I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us."

"Except for me" I put in. No way am i going to be fighting a freaking army.

"Yep excpt you" Tony agrees

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor.I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, we've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into our stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of us now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege." i nod my head in agreement.

"But you can control it."

"Because we learned how." I tell him.

"It's different." Dr Banner tries to read the computer screen, but Tony slides the data aside with his finger so the two can see face-to-face

"Hey, I've read all about your much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life?"

"That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out." Dr Banner and Stark get back to work at their respective computers.

"You might not like that."

"You just might"

I shake my heads and start to wander the heli carrier. I come across Natasha and Thor and decide to have a chat with the.

"Hello" I smile at them. natasha smile a bit but the big guy picks me up into a HUGE bear hug.

"HELLO DEAR MIDGARDIAN DO YOU HVE ANY OF THOSE THIS YOU CALL POPTARTS?" He screams in my ear and i wince. I see Natasha laughing in the background.

"Umm.. no..." I tell him. The guy pouts but puts me down, but then offers me his hand.

"I am Thor, future Ruler of Asgard and brother of Loki. May i ask of your name dear madame?"

Jeeze this guy is just...

"My names Emilee. Future ruler of Stark Industries and the younger sister of Tony" I shake his hand while he just smiles. Natasha and Thor continue with their conversation, talking with me at times and at the end, we're all laughing together talking about thos stories i have of Tony. Im sitting down while telling the funniest story i have of TOny.

"And when i walked outside i heard a groan coming from above me, when i looked up TOny was on the roof, in his underwear covered in snow hugging a giant stuffed giraffe" We burst out laughing and all of a sudden Fury walks in. We straighten up and he looks at us suspiciously.

"Agent Romanoff, its time to go and get answers out of this bas-" Natasha covers my ears and i just looks at them innocently. Fury rolls his eyes and leaves. Natasha puts on a serious face and walks into the holding room.

"So Thor, you want to go find some Poptarts? They might have them in the kitchen-" Im picked up and rushed into the kitchen. Together we scramble in the cupboards untill we find 2 boxes of berry poptarts.

"POPTARTS" We scream togerther and start eating. WE are interrupted later because we hear screaming coming from the lab down the hall. WE walk out and turn into the lab, where i see a gun on the table and blueprints of something called Phase 2. Natasha comes out from behind us and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asks angrily.

"You wanna think about removing yourselffrom this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'dlike to know why SHIELD is using theTesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." I gasp

"Because of him" Fury pointed at THor and i raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"Me?" Thor asks confused . I give him a side a hug.

"Last year earth had a visitor fromanother planet who had a grudge massthat leveled a small town. We learnedthat not only are we not alone, but weare hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace withyour planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling upwith people who can't be matched, theycan't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve says to Fury

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor says suddenly.

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come upwith something." Fury puts in.

"Nuclear deterrent. Cause that alwayscalms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" He glares at my brother.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep"

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

"Oh im sorry! ithough everything was" Ok now im getting annoyed. Tony IS my brother.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this" Thor complains.

"Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?"

"Did you always give your champions suchmistrust?"

"Are you all really that naive? Captain America is on S.H.I.E.L.D monitors threats? potential threat potentialwatch list?" Natasha says.

" I swear to God, Stark" Steve is cut off.

" You're on that list? more crack...Are you above or below angry bees?"

At that point, i run out. i dont like the fighting so i run over to Phil and grab onto him.

"Can i stay here with you Phil? " I ask him and all he does in nod and pulls me into a hug. I notice tears coming down my face. I hate it when people fight. SOmetimes i have dreams of my parents but their always about how they use to fight all the time, so as you can see, i dont like fighting.

In the lab, while evryone is fighting, the guys didnt realise poor Emilee run out of the room. What they also didnt notice is the sceptor's jewel glowing bright, bright blue...


	9. Game changer

Hey People who are reading this! Im pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter BUT im planning to write another book ( more info coming up in the epilogue because i dont want to spoil this chapter) I cant believe im at the end of my FIRST book. I've written so many but ive never been inspired enough to finish them. Im sorry that most of its script but trust me... in the next book Emilee is going to be a BIG part of it. This book was mostly just a backstory to lead up to the next one... Thankyou everyone who reads this book...

Theres a sound of an explosion coming from the lab and i scream, burrying my face into Coulsons neck. He hold onto me tight and runs off somewhere. He twist and turns until we reach the bridge. I dont pay attention to my surroundings and i dont let go of Coulson. I hear someone scream

"GRENADE"

I feel myself behing pushed to the floor and a ringing fills my ears. It hurts and i open my eyes to see Phil hovering above me.

"Your alright. Your alright." Phil comforts me. He picks up a gun that has blue flowing through it.

"Emilee, you have to stay here alright?" He looks me straight in the eyes. I nod my head but as soon as he's out of the room, i follow him. He turns into the cell where Loki is being held. Phil walks in and i quickly run in behind him, hiding behind boxes but little did i know, they both saw me. Well Loki and Thor saw me but Phil hadn't.

"The humans think us immortal. Should wetest that?" Suddenly the scared guard falls down like a tree. Phil stands there, holding the phase 2 weapon.

"Move away, please." Loki moves away from the switch.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what itdoes. Do you wanna find out?" During Phils speech, Loki had forced me into standing and walking right behind Phil. I cant move, or scream or do anything when i see Loki's figure flicker slighty. Its not real... Then, the pain started.

It felt as if my chest was on fire. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I feel my Arc reactor Flicker off and on but then settle on off and breaking into 2 pieces. The fire was burning, spreading all over my body. I clench my teeth and slightly curl up. My body slumped over in a heap in the corner of the room right behind Phil.

"Dear god" I say but i cant hear my self.

I clench my hands and i feel blood seeping out of the crecent shaped wounds but compared to the pain in my chest, it was easy to take. Sweat layers my forehead I look down to see the tip of the sceptor coming out of my chest, through my heart. Loki twists and i scream loudly. So, so loudly but i still cant hear. I see Phil turn around and i see Thor banging on the glass of the cage. This happened in a matter of minutes. I watch as he quickly flickers behind Coulson and does the same to him. I watch as his mouth shapes as an O and i watch as he slumps down right next to me.

"Nooo!" I can see the word on Thors lips. Loki makes his way to the control gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopefu but opens the hatch and watches as Thor is sent towards the ground at top speed. I watch Loki walk over to Me but then i see Phil press the trigger. Loki is sent back and Phil says something.

The pain in my chest worsens and i taste the blood coming up my throat and into my mouth. The metalic tase was horrible and it was filling my mouth, blocking my airway. I start to choke, i feel the blood ooze down my airway and into my lungs. Then i see him. Fury. He's leaning down in front of me. He turns me onto my side and the blood comes out of my mouth. I have to hold on. I cant leave Thor. I cant leave Natasha. I cant leave Steve. I cant leave Dr Banner. And i cant leave Tony. Not like this. I try to move my hand to grab onto Fury's arm but i cant move them. All i want to do is die, but i wont give up. The fire in my chest is so, so painfull. I start to cry and i try to speak although icant hear myself.

"Fu-fu-fury" I gasp.

I read Fury's lips.

"Shh, stay quiet Emilee. I need Medical help! Agent coulson is down but Emilee Stark has been stabbed through the chest. So much blood" I see him gasp. I feel tears come to my eyes.

"To-To-To-Tony-Tony. I-I want Tony" I cry. The pain in my chest is beginning to be too much. In the corner of my eye I see someone dressed in red and gold race through the door and over to me. I feel myself being turned over and i can finally hear.

"Oh god. Oh god. No no no no no not you. not you. C'mon Emilee. Stay awake. Emmi, stay awake for me please. Please im begging you. I'll do whatever you want, but please dont leave me." His pleading breaks my heart but i know im not going to survive. I can already feel myself slipping.

I start to shiver and i can smell the metallic scent of my blood covering the floor. I can see 5 other figures at the door but all i focus on is keeping my breathing straight, but im already gasping. I start to close my eyes but im shaken.

"No no NO NO! DONT YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES ON ME EMILEE" I hear Tony and i feel as my airway is blocked up with blood again. People in white race in and im put onto something soft. Are these angels? Where am i? Whats happening? I cough up the blood and i try to reach out to Tony.

"N-no-nooo T-T-Tony" I breath out but everything goes black. I hear screaming and crying but i reach out to the whiteness, to get rid of the pain im in...


	10. Epilogue

The Avengers tempted to kill Loki go and save the world. They do it for their favourte people in the whole world. Agent Phl Coulson and Emilee Stark. It wasnt their time to go but they were forced, although EMilee held on specifically for her brother. Natasha, Fury, Steve, Maria and Agent Ward watches as the Playboy and BIllionair cryed into his younger sisters chest when she died. They watched as the light left her eyes and they watched her chest stop moving up and down. Everyone was close to her although not many poeple talked to her. Agent Ward had talked to her on the hellicarrier a couple of times and although he may not know her well, he was crying. Everyone was crying.

So as the Avengers joined forces, stopping the aliens and Loki, when Tony saw that chance to rid himself of the world, he took it. He dragged the nuke into space and his suit powered down- ofcourse AFTER sending Pepper a voice message of what happened. But he fell down into the Earth alive. Although he hated it, it was good.

Back at the Hellicarrier, Phil Coulsons and Emilee Stark's bodies were being preserved. Fury just couldnt stand letting his right hand man, or the girl he can call a daughter go. He was going to bring them back. No matter what it took. He WAS going to bring them back and he was going to turn them into the number 1 agents SHIELD has EVER had...

Oh god... ITS OVER OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. Thankyou for everyone who has read the story ( which isnt many, its like 70 poeple) but hopefully now its completed, the journey of Emilee stark will be famous ;) Lol. I already have info on the second story. It will be called 'EXISTENT' and it will be based on... (DRUMROLL) ... AGENTS OF SHIELD! Season 1&2, (and 3 will be included if they make a third season.. etc...) so yeah... THANKYOUUUUU!

MWAHHH


	11. BOOK TRAILER!

you can now see the book trailer at"

/5iyeh924KQY


End file.
